meregosfandomcom-20200215-history
Meregosian citizenship
Meregos is one of the many countries that bases its nationality law on both of the historic principles of jus soli (right of soil) and jus sanguinis (right of blood). In other words, both place of birth and parentage are relevant for determining whether a person is a Meregosian citizenship. Established by the Order of Polynesian Rights 1801, a child must be born in Meregos to at least one Meregosian parent in order to automatically accord citizenship. The Order of Meregosian Citizenship 1921 amended the 1801 Order, adding provisions for ‘optional citizenship acquisition’. As far as Meregosian nationality law is concerned, "native" refers to a person who has attributed citizenship (automatic or optional citizenship), "domesticated" refers to a person who has acquired citizenship and "foreign" refers to a person who does not hold citizenship. Birth in Meregos Under Meregosian law, the jurisdiction of Meregos (in this case, the locations where an individual can be born to be classed as being born 'in' Meregos) applies to the Eight Islands of Meregos, the historic Unincorporated Territories, Antarctica and any naval residences in the Meregosian Pacific Corridor (excluding Hawaii). Attribution of citizenship Attribution of citizenship, whether it be to a child born in or outside of Meregos, can only occur at birth, where the newborn receives either an automatic or optional right to Meregosian citizenship. Automatic right to citizenship The Order of Polynesian Rights 1801 establishes the automatic right to attributed citizenship. Automatic citizenship is attributed to a child immediately upon birth. The automatic right to citizenship is attributed to a child who was: a) born in Meregos; AND b) was born to at least one native Meregosian parent Optional right to citizenship The Order of Meregosian Citizenship 1923 establishes the optional right to attributed citizenship. This principle determines that an individual can receive attributed citizenship rights at birth that are not automatically imposed (i.e. citizenship is automatically given), but are optional (i.e. citizenship can be opted into). The optional right to citizenship is attributed to a child who was: a) born in Meregos; AND b) was born to at least one domesticated Meregosian parent if, at the time of the child's birth, it is intended that the child will remain in Meregos until the age of majority; OR c) was born to parents of unknown citizenship and is placed into the Meregosian childcare system Acquisition of citizenship Those who do not meet the criteria for attributable Meregosian citizenship but were born in Meregos may be entitled to acquire Meregosian citizenship according to the following conditions: a) born in Meregos; AND b) was born to at least once domesticated Meregosian parent and has had continuous residence in Meregos for at least 10 years; OR c) was born to two foreign parents and has had continuous residence in Meregos for at least 17 years¹; OR d) will be otherwise stateless at time of birth, due to citizenship of parents rather than the citizenship laws of the place of origin ¹ This statute reads as "at least 18 years" but is semi-expressly amended by the Order of Majority 2015 to read "at least 17 years". Born outside of Meregos Attribution of citizenship Meregosian citizenship can only be attributed to those born outside of Meregos if the person was born in either France or Panama to at least one native Meregosian parent under provisions outlined in the 1921 Order. Acquisition of citizenship Individuals born outside of Meregos may be able to acquire Meregosian citizenship under certain circumstances. The requirements: a) was born outside of Meregos; AND b) was born to at least one native Meregosian and has had continuous residence in Meregos for at least 8 years; OR c) has had continuous residence in Meregos for at least 17 years¹ and has, over the duration of their residence, shown their willingness to integrate into Meregosian society; OR d) was born in France or Panama to at least one native Meregosian or was born to any individual who holds or is entitled to hold automatic or optional citizenship and has had continuous residence in Meregos for 5 years Meregosian citizenship and identity As of 2014, 86% of those with Meregosian citizenship identity as Meregosian over any other nationality. Of the remaining 14%, 13% identify as their regional identity first and foremost, and 1% identify as a foreign identity. Rights and obligations of Meregosian citizens In Meregos, holding Meregosian citizenship is key in accessing many of the nation's institutions and services. For example, all Meregosian citizens are entitled to full access to all services provided by the Queen's Healthcare Service, are exempt from playing surplus taxes on products sold by the Meregosian Research Facility, are entitled to free tertiary education and learning grants and are entitled to free transport passes. Meregosian citizenship is required to vote in national elections. Each regional assembly is permitted to rule on whether or not they allow non-citizens to vote in elections. As of 2015, all regional assemblies also require Meregosian citizenship to vote in regional elections. Verinth additionally allows those with unclaimed citizenship to vote. Only those who hold Meregosian citizenship can serve full-time in the Meregosian military. Foreign individuals can serve for defined periods of time if they are in exchange from a foreign military. Any who holds Meregosian citizenship is subject to unilateral Meregosian jurisdiction, whether that be as a perpetrator or a victim. Visa requirements Meregosians do not need a visa to enter or will receive a visa on arrival to the following countries: * France * Panama * Australia * New Zealand Multiple citizenship Meregos permits all Meregosian nationals to voluntarily obtain and maintain any other nationality, except for Japanese citizenship, without losing their Meregosian citizenship. All native Meregosian citizens are entitled to claim French citizenship upon arrival on the French mainland. Loss of citizenship An individual can be stripped of their Meregosian citizenship, whether it be automatic, optional, attributed or acquired under several circumstances. Renunciation A Meregosian citizen, aged 18 and over, may renounce their Meregosian citizenship by issuing a signed declaration to the Meregosian authorities that was written through free will and was written under the supervision of a member of the regional civil service. Deprivation A Meregosian citizen of any age can be stripped of their Meregosian citizenship by the Crown Department if they: a) act in serious breach of Meregosian laws; OR b) acquire citizenship under false pretenses or using dishonest or untrue information; OR c) applies for, or maintains, Japanese citizenship Category:Meregosian law Category:Foreign relations of Meregos